oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson D. Asher
Crimson D. Asher is the captain of the Red's Pirates and a member of Void, he, like many of its members, is very powerful and famous. He is a man that respects his superiors no matter what, and has gained the epithet The Man Burning Red (赤く燃える男, Akaku moeruotoko) because of his red face when using his Devil Fruit powers. Appearance Asher has short red hair that helps him be very popular with girls in Void, he wears a long fur jacket that keeps him from overheating when using his powers, that way his skin won't be burnt. Asher has red eyes and a chain necklace whom shows his entire family, killed in a fire, he carries this necklace around with him everyday and every fight. His shoes are red and can be set on fire if he wants to, making his kicks stronger. Personality It is stated by Yuki that Asher is very quiet and barely talks to anyone. Which is very true, as of today he does not trust anyone except for Void, who knew what the leaders have done to actually convince him to joining. In fact, he is so calm that when using his powers and turning his skin red, it does not look like he is struggling to control himself, most women would find this attracting. Asher does not really care that women surrounds him, he just walks out their way like normal, being one of the most calm and reticent. Goals Asher does not have many goals, his only two goals is to find the True History in order to find out what the mysterious initial known as The Will Of D. could be about, while also in order to become the notorious Pirate King, until then, he is staying in Void. Devil Fruit The Enjin Enjin No Mi was fed to Asher after his village was burned down by the Navy. There Asher sees his house burned down and the only thing that was left was his family picture on a necklace. He fell into a sort of depression as he escaped with the other survivors, when they found a Devil Fruit on the boat, Asher eats it and now becomes a Engine Human, this power lets Asher turn himself red and steamy, the more steamy he becomes, the more power he can use to convert it into speed, motion and strength, allowing him to fight his enemy at great speed. The damage done to his foes can be considered very dangerous too, resulting to either knockout or heavy damage, in view of how steamy he becomes. When Asher yells out aloud, it could mean that he is battling a powerful individual and that he is using a hundred percent of his steam powers to the maximum. History Before he had joined Void Asher and his crew was in a small group of pirates called the Falters, this was because after his village was burned down by the Navy, Crimson didn't wanted to live anymore, so he joined Falters, a group that wanted to kill all of the Underworld dealers. Asher was tempted by Falters' goal, but stayed behind and watched the bloodshed. That was until he came to understand its intentions, and soon proceeded to leave. However, Falter threatened him to stay or he'll face death, given no choice, Asher unleashed out all of his his engine steam powers, burning down the headquarters, and leaving him and his crew with a pile of dead ashes. Kanto finds him there, he helps the man up, undamaged by Asher's still heated body, he asks if Asher wants to join Void with him, and that he can teach him how to control the Enjin Enjin No Mi's powers. After spending a week in Void Kanto had finished helping Asher how to use his powers and was time for him to head back to his crew. Still in Void, Asher explains to them that they will find famous treasures that will help his goal to becoming the Pirate King. And so they head off into the far lands of the New World. Right now the second most fastest pirate in Void to reach so far, besides the leaders. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Void Member